blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum the Trinity
Platinum the Trinity first appears in the story-mode of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. She is a girl who has three personalities, including the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. She was announced as a DLC character for Continuum Shift on September 9th and will be fully revealed at the Tokyo Game Show 2010 at September 19th. Information A young girl with three personalities named Luna, Sena, and Trinity. Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of the Sixth Hero. Trinity's personality is locked within her Nox Nyctores, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Nox Nyctores' full name is Arma Reboare Muchourin, a bell which has the power to incarnate matter. She is seen watching over Ragna, who is with Jubei all the time. Due to she likes Jubei as a cute cat, she has a lot of deep hate towards Ragna when he's around. She also appeared before Bang Shishigami, telling him about the Nox Nyctores that he possesses. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Othello * Likes: Mr. Jubei * Dislikes: Snakes, that guy who always hangs around Mr. Jubei, pedophiles Appearance Platinum is directly taken from the Magical Girl (mahou shojo) archetype. She appears as a very young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. The outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is an orange-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils. While wearing her cloak, her eyes are overshadowed, showing only her mouth, and she carries her weapon covered with belts and a black bag. Her cloak covers her whole body, and is a cream color. In Continuum Shift's story, she appears in her cloaked form, but even then rarely appears. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Continuum Shift * Active Angel - Platinum's Theme Gallery File:Platinum_the_trinity_crest.png|Platinum the Trinity's Crest File:ToraPlatScan.jpg|Image Scan of Torakaka (Upper Right) and Platinum (Bottom Left). File:Platinum1.jpg|Platinum eating with Ragna. Trinity.png|Trinity in her original form as one of the Six Heroes Trivia *Platinum is the counterpart of Guilty Gear's May, as both are young, small girls who can wield huge weapons. Her other counterpart would be Dizzy, as both are young girls (Dizzy's body matured VERY quickly) who have split personalities. Platinum having Luna, Sena, and the spirit of Trinity inside of her, and Dizzy having her two wings, Necro and Undine. *Her design shares many similarities with the magical girl archetype seen in anime. *Platium's original form looks similiar to Phillia Felice from Tales of Destiny. *Platium is the only DLC whose abilities were not shown in a story mode in Continuum Shift mostly due to her spirit being sealed in her Nox Nytores. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters